


Cutting Strings

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny sets herself free from his manipulations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting Strings

Ginny Weasley had had enough. Regulus had manipulated her one too many times and now she was no longer his puppet. She wouldn’t spread false rumours for him, she wouldn’t harm people when he told her they had done wrong, and she would certainly never give herself to him again.

  
She had trusted him blindly. Trusted him when he told her he loved her, and trusted him when he said he would never hurt her. She had been a fool though. He had been her puppet master, manipulating every reaction she had.

  
It had taken the hurt on her mother’s face for her to think that maybe what she was saying, or doing wasn’t right. Since when had she hated her family? And Ginny slowly realised the poison had been fed to her from him.

  
“I’m sorry mum. I-I don’t think that. I-I-I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I think... Regulus...” Ginny said trying to apologise.

  
Molly Weasley sighed. She could tell that something had happened to her daughter, and that he was the cause of it. Ginny, however, could not see anything and had pushed away most of her family with the attitude she had. She was sad to think that it was only now, only when she had insulted her beyond belief that Ginny’s resolve broke.

  
“You are going to have to more than apologise for your actions, Ginny, but it is a good start. If you don’t believe these things then don’t say them. If you think Regulus is the cause of all this, then leave him. It won’t be easy but your father and I will be there for you.” Molly said not trying to be too harsh on her daughter even though she deserved it.

  
Everybody was watching the exchange with interest and wondered what Ginny would choose.

  
Ginny nodded. “I think I’ve known for a while, but I just didn’t want to believe it. I thought he loved me. I thought he really wanted to be with me.” She said quietly, tears streaming down her face.

  
Molly stepped forward and hugged her daughter. “It will be okay. You are strong enough without him.”

  
It was only now that she could see everything. Every subtle manipulation, every suggestion, everything he had done to make her life hell and to count on him. She would live without him, she would be free of his constant lies, and above all she would find somebody who could love who she really was.

  
  



End file.
